Por que a Mi
by ArtemisaGriega
Summary: Hola a todos, quiero aclarar que todos los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Mia Ikumi y Reiko Yoshida. Esta historia les va gustar mucho, es acerca de las dudas que llega a tener zoey respecto a su identidad de mew mew.
1. Chapter 1

¿POR QUÉ A MI

**¿POR QUÉ A MI?**

**By Artemisagriega**

Capitulo 1

Una chica pelirroja llega al parque, corriendo muy agitada. Y pensando: "Es el momento de decirle la verdad".

El chico voltea y la mira con una linda sonrisa y le dice: "Hola Zoey".

Zoey: Mark!!, yo siento haber llegado tarde.

Mark: Vamos, Zoey, te entiendo, seguramente tenias algo importante que hacer.

Zoey: Mark yo quiero decirte que...

Mark: ¿Qué pasa?

Zoey: Yo.. ...

Mark: Zoey, ¿qué es eso que esta saliendo de tu cabello?.

Zoey: Oh, no.

Mark: ¿Y eso es una cola?.

La pelirroja agachó la cabeza, asintiendo, "Veras Mark, yo".

"NO TE ACERQUES", gritó el chico muy asustado y confundido.

Zoey: Mark, por favor.

El chico se pone de pie y de espaldas hacia ella: YO NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE ZOEY, ERES UN FENÓMENO". Y se marcha corriendo, con lagrimas en los ojos.

La chica grita desesperada: MARK, REGRESA POR FAVOR. YO TE AMOOOOO".

De repente se escucha un sonido muy peculiar y la chica abre los ojos, despertando de una terrible pesadilla.

¿Qué pasa, donde estoy?.

Después de ver a ambos lados, suspira mas calmada, mientras piensa, "Que bueno que solo fue un sueño". La chica da un largo bostezo, tomando el despertador en sus manos y lo observa, en un instante esa cara de serenidad es transformada a una de preocupación y exaltación.

AHHHHHH

Se escucha el sonido retumbando la casa.

-Y esto es todos los días- Suspira una mujer preparando el desayuno en la cocina.

Es muy tarde, nya- Gritaba la pelirroja bajando por las escaleras con el uniforme puesto y el maletín de la escuela.

-Zoey, no vas a desayunar- Dijo la mujer que estaba en la cocina.

Zoey: Solo me tomare un jugo, porque es muy tarde.

-De seguro que ahora quieres estar como esas modelos de revista y por eso estas a dieta verdad niña, jeje.- Exclama un hombre tomando su café en la mesa, mientras observa con sarcasmo a la pelirroja.

- ¡YO NO ESTOY A DIETA!- Respondió bastante enojada al comentario de su tutor. Coloca el vaso vacío en la mesa y sale apresuradamente de su casa.

"Adiós papá, adiós mamá".

En el colegio dos chicas hablaban y hablaban, mientras su amiga continuaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Creo que me fue muy bien en el examen de idiomas.- comentaba una chica de cabello rubio de melena.

-Pues me da gusto por ti, Mimi. Haz estado estudiando mucho.– respondía la chica de cabello corto.

-Tu te vez muy confiada como siempre, Megan.

-Es que es mi clase favorita, nunca he tenido ningún problema.

-¿Y a ti como te fue Zoey?

-¿Zoey?-La chica pasaba la mano por los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa?-Contestó la pelirroja volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Zoey estas bien?

-Si, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Es que andas completamente en la luna.

-Mas bien, yo creo que estaba pensando en un chico.

-¿He?

-Si, eso debe ser. - Rodearon a la chica con fulminante miradas.

-Pues se equivocan, yo no estaba pensando en...

-Hola Mark!- Saludaron las chicas.

-Hola!- Saludo sonriendo alegremente el chico. Haciendo que una pelirroja se sobresaltara.

-Mark!.

-Hola Zoey!. Debo ir al gimnasio, tenemos practica, adiós.

-Eso fue demasiado

- Frió- Dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras observaban al chico marcharse y a su amiga un poco decepcionada.

-No será que Mark perdió el interés en ti, Zoey.

-¿QUÉ?

-Si, quizás se dio cuenta de que eres una chica un poco extraña..

-¿EXTRAÑA?.

-Si, casi no te vemos, es como si tuvieras otra vida.

-Si, como si te convirtieras en alguien mas y te la pasaras cazando ladrones de banco, que se yo...

-¿LADRONES DE BANCO?

-Si, como esas chicas extrañas que salieron en el programa de la vida animal. Sobre todo esa que parecía una gata...

-Esa chica era todo un fenómeno, je je.

-Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. No será que ese es tu secreto, Zoey.

La pelirroja no soportó

más... -YO NO SOY UN FENÓMENO-.

Tan exaltada estaba que no se dió cuenta que todos los estudiantes que estaban ahí, se dieron cuenta. La chica no tuvo mas remedio que salir corriendo avergonzada con su rostro del color de su cabello.

Lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes, solo corría sin detenerse, tratando de escapar de su terrible realidad, cuando escucho una voz que la saco de su trance.

-Zoey!-

La chica se detuvo un momento.

-¿Zoey, te encuentras bien? – Preguntó el chico preocupado.

-¡Mark!...

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos juntos a casa?

-La chica asintió con la cabeza.

La pareja caminaba y al ver el silencio de la chica, por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Hace un bonito día. ¿Por qué no vamos al parque?

-Si.

Los dos estaban sentados en una banca, rodeados de hermosos árboles. El chico vio como su novia seguía muy seria, así que intento iniciar una conversación.

-¿Zoey, te sucede algo?

Yo...

-Si no me lo quieres decir, lo entenderé. Pero no me gustaría saber que tienes un problema y no poder ayudarte a resolverlo.

-Mark, yo...

-Vamos, ¿no me tienes confianza?

-Mark, tu, ¿me seguirías queriendo si yo fuera diferente?

-El chico la miró serio

-Es decir, si yo fuera...

-Zoey, yo te amo y eso nunca va cambiar- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Mark, yo...

El chico atrajo a la chica hacia el, y ella recordó su sueño. Y rápidamente se separó de el...

-Ehhh, ahora recuerdo, tengo que llegar al café, lo lamento mucho Mark.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No te preocupes, yo me iré sola, debo apresurarme, es tarde.

Salió apresurada la chica...

Al estar más lejos de ahí, exclamó derramando una lágrima "Lo siento, Mark. Pero no quiero que me veas como un fenómeno".

Ella caminaba abstraída de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No podía quitarse de la mente ese sueño o mas bien pesadilla que no tardaría en convertirse en una cruel realidad. Cerca de ahí, unos ojos del color de los rayos del sol, la observaban fijamente sin parpadear.

-No estés triste, gatita.-

La chica se sobresaltó y se puso en guardia.-¿Quién anda ahí?-

De repente el individuo que se encontraba observándola, desciende de una de las ramas de un frondoso árbol junto a ella.

-Pasaba por aquí y vine a saludarte- Le dijo el individuo con sarcasmo, dándole un beso en la boca.

-No te acerques, ciniclón. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a besarme.- Dijo exaltada la chica.

-No te pongas así, minina. Fue solo un saludo. Solo intento ser amable. Se rió con sarcasmo acercándosele nuevamente.

-Ya basta, dije que me dejaras en paz. ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME BESES!.- Gritaba la pelirroja, mientras le lanzaba una patada.

-Dame una buena razón...

-Porque tengo novio...

-¡CALLATE!. Me da nauseas escucharte.

-Pues me tendrás que escuchar, yo amo a Mark y el me ama a mi.

-Deberías entender que el no es para ti...

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque el es un simple humano y tu...

-Dilo, un fenómeno, ¿verdad?.

-Minina, tranquilízate..

-ESTOY HARTA DE SER ALGO QUE NO QUIERO SER- La chica se va llorando. Dren solo se queda pasmado observándola.

Mientras tanto, en el Café Miau Miau, se despedía una niña de cabellos dorados alegremente.

-ADIOS WESLEY-

-Adiós Kiki. Que te vaya bien...

El hombre de cabellos castaños dejó la sonrisa a un lado para observar a una chica que vuelve a limpiar las mismas mesas una y otra vez.

-Zoey!.

-Zoey!.

-Qué pasa?.

-Puedes irte ya. Yo termino de hacer lo que falta.

-Pero Wesley, estas mesas aun no están limpias.

-Zoey, ¿estas bien?

-Yo...

-Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-Es que...

-Vamos, solo hablando te sentirás mejor.

-ES QUE YA NO PUEDO MAS. TODOS ME VEN COMO SI FUERA UN FENÓMENO. MIS AMIGAS, LOS CHICOS. YO NO PEDI SER UNA MEW MEW. A DIFERENCIA DE CORINA Y LAS OTRAS CHICAS YO TENGO QUE SUFRIR LOS CAMBIOS EXTRAÑOS COMO LAS OREJAS Y LA COLA CUANDO ME EMOCIONO, O ASUSTO. SINO FUERA POR ELLIOT YO SERIA UNA CHICA COMPLETAMENTE NORMAL. Y AHORA NO SOLO TENGO QUE LIDIAR CON LOS PROBLEMAS DE UNA ADOLESCENTE, SINO TAMBIEN CON EL MIEDO A SER RECHAZADA CUANDO DESCUBRAN QUE SOY UN FENÓMENO.

-Zoey, tu no eres un fenómeno-

-Mírame, ahora que estoy exaltada, mira mis orejas y mi cola. Si lo soy...

-Claro que no, escucha Zoey-... Sostuvo la cara de la chica por la barbilla suavemente.

(Sonido del celular).

-Espera un momento...

-Bueno, Cris, que gusto me da escuchar tu voz.

La pelirroja sonrió un poco al ver la cara de felicidad de uno de sus jefes.

-Que silencio. Creí que las chicas se habían ido.- Exclamó un rubio chico de ojos azules, mientras observaba a la pelirroja.

-Pues ya vez que no- Contesto la chica.

La pelirroja se metió a cambiarse de ropa para marcharse a su casa. Mientras Wesley seguía hablando por teléfono con su exnovia.

-Esta bien, Cris. Salgo para allá.- Wesley cuelga el teléfono y esta a punto de irse cuando es detenido por una voz..

-Wesley, espera...

-Tengo que salir, Zoey. Pero sabes que siempre te apoyare, porque no lo conversas con Elliot. Estoy seguro que el te dará un buen consejo.

El hombre se va, dejando a una chica preocupada.

"Que tontería, Elliot siempre se la pasa humillándome, porque me daría un consejo". Pensaba la pelirroja con la mirada agachada. "Creo que lo mejor será ir a casa".

-Zoey...

-Si,

-Nada, ya puedes irte...

-La chica se disponía a marcharse y el chico estaba a punto de subir las escaleras nuevamente...

-Elliot...

Lo detuvo la voz de la pelirroja.

El chico se dio la vuelta, sorprendido por aquella actitud. ¿Qué pasa Zoey?

-Elliot quiero preguntarte algo...

El chico solo se quedó parado observándola...

-Elliot, ¿tu crees que soy un fenómeno?

El chico solo se volteó y dijo- No-

-¿De verdad?- Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

A lo que el chico volteó a verla y prosiguió. –No lo creo, estoy seguro.-

Estaba seguro que con ese comentario la haría rabiar y cierta pelirroja se pondría del color de su cabello, le recordaría a todos los miembros de su familia y comenzaría la ansiada discusión.

Pero la situación se veía demasiado extraña, la chica agachó la cabeza y empuñó sus manos con fuerza.

Al no recibir contestación el chico decidió continuar con su sarcasmo.

-Bueno, aunque no veo porque me lo preguntas, tu podrías haber obtenido la respuesta, con tan solo verte en el espejo. Sabrías que no eres una chica normal...

El silencio continuaba hasta que la mirada de la chica se fue alzando para encararlo, ella tenia los ojos llorosos y una furia en su cara, el definitivamente nunca la había visto así.

-Escuche con atención lo que le voy a decir, jefe, porque será la única vez que escuchará estas palabras de mi voz.

El chico se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, ya que ella lo llamaba, desconsiderado, abusivo, explotador, etc.

-Le recuerdo que si soy un fenómeno no es porque yo así lo haya querido, sino porque usted me convirtió en esto. Usted y su estúpido experimento son los culpables de mi desdicha. Tenía que aparecerse con su maldito proyecto y arruinarle la vida a una chica con una vida normal como yo.

-Zoey...

-Todavía no he terminado. Así que me va tener que escuchar. Quiero decirle que me voy y no espere que regrese mañana a trabajar porque eso no pasará. Desde este momento...

La chica saca el medallón – ¡RENUNCIO A SER UNA MEW MEW!- Al decir estas palabras le avienta a sus pies el medallón del poder y se aleja llorando aventando la puerta.

El chico se quedó helado, nunca esperó que eso sucediera, parecía como si fuera una terrible pesadilla.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

¿POR QUÉ A MI

**¿POR QUÉ A MI?**

**By Artemisagriega**

**Hola a todos, agradezco mucho sus reviews y disculpen la tardanza. Aquí está el segundo capitulo. **

Capitulo 2

¡RENUNCIO A SER UNA MEW MEW!, RENUNCIO A SER UNA MEW MEW!.

El chico rubio seguía en estado de shock, esas palabras le habían causado un gran impacto.

"Zoey", suspiró afligido y después se agacho hasta tocar el piso con sus manos y recogió el objeto que permanecía en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, una chica estaba sentada en una banca del parque, se sentía muy humillada, nunca pensó que su jefe se comportara de esa forma. Es verdad que siempre la molestaba, pero nunca había herido sus sentimientos. El cielo estaba cada vez más negro, las nubes se veían cada vez mas grises y unos rayos anunciaban la tormenta que se avecinaba. La pelirroja no se dio cuenta a que horas comenzó a llover, no sentía las gotas caer sobre su cabello.

Después de un rato, decidió regresar a su casa e intentar ser una chica normal.

Por fin llegas. Me tenias muy preocupada. ¿Sabes la hora que es?...

Lo siento, mamá.

Pero mira nada más, estás toda empapada. Será mejor que te quites esa ropa sino te dará un resfriado.

Si...

La pelirroja subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Y se dejó caer sobre su cama, con la vista fija en el techo, abstraída de todo a su alrededor.

--Ti ni ni ni Ti ni ni ni--

Su celular estaba sonando, ella solo lo sacó de su bolsa. Y lo observó fijamente...

"Hola, estás hablando a mi celular. Te saluda Zoey Hanson. Deja tu mensaje por favor".

"Usted Tiene un Nuevo Mensaje".

"Hola Zoey, tengo dos boletos para ir a la feria mañana. Así te distraerás y descansaras de tu trabajo. Comunícate conmigo para confirmar. Te quiero, no lo olvides."

Yo también te quiero, Mark- Suspiró la pelirroja, derramando una lagrima y apagó su celular.

"Lo siento, Mark. Pero no soportaría tu rechazo cuando descubras que soy un fenómeno".

- Pronto serás mia Zoey- Decía una voz que observaba todo lo acontecido con la pelirroja desde una pantalla.

Al día siguiente, cuatro chicas uniformadas en el Café Mew Mew esperaban muy impacientes en la sala de juntas junto a un hombre de cabello largo castaño.

-¿Qué sucede Wesley?, ¿por qué Elliot nos citó aquí en la sala de juntas?- Preguntaba muy impaciente una chica de cabello azulado.

Será mejor que esperemos a que el nos lo diga- Contestó muy serio el hombre.

Pero aun no estamos todas, quizás está esperando a que llegue Zoey- Comentó una chica de lentes y cabello verde.

Pues si esperamos a que llegue Zoey, seguro que anochece- Dijo sarcásticamente Corina.

¡Miren, llegó Elliot!. Exclamó la niña de cabellos dorados.

El chico rubio entro junto con Minimiau a la sala de juntas.

En vista de que ya esta todo el equipo reunido, les diré el motivo por el cual los hice venir aquí.

René vio la mirada de Elliot, no lucía como todas las veces.

Elliot, ¿qué sucede?. ¿Por qué dices que está completo el equipo si falta Zoey?- Dijo serio Wesley.

Elliot habla por favor- Ordenó la impaciente Corina.

Yo creo que deberíamos esperar a Zoey- Advirtió Bridget.

¡SIIIII, TENEMOS QUE ESPERARLA! - gritó la niña de cabellos dorados.

¡ESCUCHEN!

Todo el salón quedó en silencio, era la primera vez que escuchaban al chico rubio gritar de esa forma.

Ahora tienen que estar más unidas que nunca, chicas. Ya que nuestra fuerza se ha reducido.

¿QUÉ?- Gritaron las chicas, sorprendidas. Excepto René, que solo se sobresaltó con la noticia presintiendo que sus deducciones no eran falsas.

¿A que te refieres con eso, Elliot?. Acaso, ¿el enemigo se volvió mas poderoso?- Pregunto sobresaltado, Wesley.

No se trata de eso. Lo que estoy tratando de decirles es que el equipo Mew Mew ahora cuenta con 4 integrantes.

¿Habrá recorte de personal?- Dijo sarcásticamente Corina.

Ayer, me entregaron esto- Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un objeto.

Pero si es- Dijo conmocionada Bridget.

El medallón de Zoey- terminó la frase Kikki.

¿Eso significa que, Zoey renunció?

Así es- Contestó el chico rubio muy serio.

¡Zoey no puede renunciar!, ¡Zoey no puede renunciar!- Repetía Minimiau.

No entiendo, ¿por qué Zoey haría algo así?

Eso solo ella lo sabe- Dijo René muy seria.

Bueno, eso era todo. Ahora a trabajar, prepárense que estamos a punto de abrir- Dicho esto el rubio se retiro a su habitación y se encerró, dejando a todas las chicas desconcertadas.

Elliot, puedo hablar contigo...

El chico rubio abrió la puerta y dejo que entrara su amigo, tutor y consejero, Wesley.

Elliot, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió ayer?, ¿por qué Zoey tomo esa decisión tan drástica?-

Ayer, Zoey y yo discutimos- Dijo el chico rubio muy serio con la mirada hacia abajo.

Pero si siempre lo hacen, ¿por qué fue la discusión esta vez?

Ella me hizo darme cuenta de algo. Dijo que yo le había arruinado la vida con el estúpido experimento Mew Mew. Y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón. Solo la elegimos sin preguntarle, fue un ser humano con el que experimentamos. Ella era una chica normal hasta ese día y yo fui el único responsable de que su tranquilidad acabara. ¡TODO ES CULPA MIA MALDITA SEA!.- Dijo esto último furioso golpeando la pared.

¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, ELLIOT!. Tu no eres el culpable. Las chicas nunca se han quejado de tener poderes y combatir contra el mal, tal vez del trabajo en el café si, pero para ellas es un orgullo pertenecer al equipo Mew Mew. Además todas le han puesto mucho esfuerzo para salvar al planeta, en especial Zoey. Recuerda que pudo usar el cetro con el agua azul. Ella siempre ha luchado con todas sus fuerzas y es una excelente líder y siempre se preocupa por los demás, lo demostró aquella vez que fue a rescatar a Minimiau cuando tu dijiste que ya no tenía caso.

Es cierto, lo recuerdo bien. Ese día estuvo a punto de renunciar al equipo cuando le dije que tenia que darle la espalda a su compañero. Desde esa vez se ganó todo mi respeto y admiración.

La necesitamos, Elliot. Tu sabes que sin ella nada será igual. No solo somos un equipo, también somos una familia. Y sin ella estaríamos incompletos.

Lo se, pero ella no volverá. Es muy orgullosa. Además se veía bastante dolida conmigo, nunca la había visto así. No entiendo que fue lo que la hizo ponerse de esa forma, yo solo intenté fastidiarla diciéndole fenómeno.

Así que era eso, ya entiendo la razón por la cual Zoey renunció. Ella ha estado muy seria últimamente y ayer le pregunté que le sucedía y me dijo que se sentía muy triste porque las personas la rechazarían por ser un fenómeno. Yo le dije que ella no era un fenómeno y quise seguir hablando con ella para animarla y hacerle ver que estaba equivocada, pero en ese momento recibí una llamada de Cris y tuve que salir. Así que le dije que seguro tú podrías ayudarla, escuchándola y haciendo que se sintiera mejor.

Ya veo... ahora entiendo porque se enojó tanto cuando le dije que era un fenómeno. Yo solo lo dije para hacerla enojar, mi intención nunca fue lastimarla, soy un imbecil.

De nada, sirve lamentarse. Mejor ve y dile eso que me estas diciendo a ella.

Y si no me quiere escuchar.

Al menos sabrás que lo intentaste. Ve a buscarla y habla con ella.

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué les pareció?. Espero y haya sido de su agrado. Próximamente subiré el siguiente capitulo. No se lo pierdan que estará muy emocionante. Dejen reviews por favor.**


End file.
